Picture Book
by Alfie und Micky
Summary: Roxanne seeks answers from a certain super villain when she discovers childhood photos of them together. Where will her investigation lead her and will Megamind's charms get the better of her?
1. Chapter 1

It started with a look Megamind had given her during one of her kidnappings. Confusion had swept over his usually devious features.

Roxanne had been feeling melancholy ever since her mother finally admitted to her that she had cancer. She really couldn't come up with snappy remarks when her mother was dying all alone.

Once again Megamind had been defeated but somehow managed to get away and Roxanne had been freed by Metro Man. He had offered to fly her home but she was in no mood to deal with anyone else today.

She caught a cab back to work to fetch a few things before she went to the hospital.

"Hey Roxanne I heard you were kidnapped again," Hal said as he followed her to the elevator.

Roxanne sighed heavily to answer. She would rather deal with a devious -at best- super villain than her pestering camera man who constantly made advances and tried to cop a feel of her.

"So I was wondering if I could come over later today?" Hal asked waiting for the elevator "You know just to protect you if Megamind tries to kidnap you again."

"No thank you Hal I have a lot on my plate right now," Roxanne commented, pressing floor four once in the elevator.

"I could help you out and we could go back to my place?"

"No offence I don't think this is something you can help me with," Roxanne explained, she didn't want to confide in anyone at the moment. She wanted to be left alone to gather her thoughts.

She stepped off the elevator and walked to her office to collect her keys and jacket before turning off the lights and walking to the elevator once again.

She looked around at all the office cubicles and saw Hal flirting with someone at the water cooler. She wanted to be happy for him that the girl seemed to be into him but she mentally kicked herself when he caught her looking and raced over.

_Couldn't he get the hint and leave me alone! _When she saw the elevator doors open a few feet away she casually raced to it so she wouldn't have to talk to Hal.

Once inside she begged for the doors to close and thanked the universe when they did before Hal could get in.

Roxanne had been too caught up with the doors closing to see a handsome young man giving her a peculiar look. He seemed to be confused by the audible sigh she had made when the doors closed.

"What!" she snapped.

"N-nothing I just forgot to get off," he said "sorry."

"Oh, I'm sorry too," she said guiltily "For snapping at you, I've just had a really shitty day."

"Yeah you're that girl that keeps getting kidnapped," he pointed out "That must be pretty bad."

"Not really its just- personal issues," she summarized.

"Oh… I'm Luke by the way. I probably should have started off with that," Luke said rubbing the back of his neck before stretching out a hand.

"Roxanne," she smiled and took his hand before the elevator stopped at the ground floor "I got to go, see you later Luke."

Once she had gotten to her car and driven to the hospital she went to her mother's room on the third floor. She hadn't seen her mother much because of her job and her mother had only told her this morning. Roxanne's mother was going into surgery early tomorrow.

Straight before walking into the room she once again rubbed her hands with antiseptic hand sanitizer on the wall.

Taking another deep breath she walked into the room to see her mother talking to her sister.

Her sister, Meredith, upon seeing her waved with a wide smile whilst Roxanne sat in a vacant seat at the other side of her mother's bed.

"Hey Rox!" Meredith said to Roxanne.

"Hi," Roxanne said to her estranged sister.

Meredith had only moved back to Metro city a few months back, after her divorce with her ex-husband. Roxanne and Meredith hadn't really spoken since Meredith had gone to collage in another state.

They had never been super close as children and Roxanne hardly knew how to interact with her. They were two very different people.

Meredith was three years younger than her and about twenty-four now with long brown hair the same shade as Roxanne's. Other than that they looked very similar except for the fact Meredith was quite a bit thinner that Roxanne and had smaller bones.

"You took a hell of a long time to turn up," Meredith commented, looking at her wristwatch that read 5:00pm "Mum called you at 9:30 this morning, what took you so long."

"Sorry I was caught up in something."

"What could be more important than visiting your dying mother," she commented in her usual snarky tone.

"It wasn't as if I had a choice. I was just tied up," Roxanne said angrily to her sister. _Literally!_

"You really need to get over your workaholic-ism, dad didn't and look how he turned out."

"Meredith, stop attacking your sister. She was just kidnapped by Megamind again," her mother cut in holding Roxanne's hand with a smile.

"How did you know?"

"A mother always knows," she stated before pointing up at the silent television "and that does help."

There was a news report currently speaking about how Megamind got his but kicked again as it showed Roxanne's kidnapping footage.

Roxanne and her mother laughed when Metro Man came bursting in to save the day. The first time Roxanne was kidnapped and Metro Man had saved her, her mother had asked him to come over for dinner. There hadn't been a more awkward day to date, especially when Metro Man and Roxanne mutually agreed to just be friends.

"Why are you laughing, Roxanne was kidnapped?" Meredith asked desperately looking for an answer.

The question just brought more laughter from them as Meredith sat there confused.

"I don't get it, tell me?" Meredith asked, beginning to laugh herself.

"What is it now?" Roxanne's mother asked Roxanne as she chuckled.

"410," Roxanne laughed.

"I bet that's a lot of points have you used any yet?"

"When I was up to my 300th I was able to get a more comfortable chair but he took it away right after he discontinued the promotion," Roxanne explained, catching her breath from the laughter before continuing "He said it wasn't "evil enough" to reward his captors."

"What?" Meredith asked.

"It was about a year after you left for collage when I was first kidnapped and Megamind used to have a frequent kidnapping card."

"That's crazy, why hasn't anyone put a stop to it?" Meredith asked.

"Megamind's harmless, I've seen his brain bots inflict more pain on him in one day than he ever did to me," Roxanne said, looking out the window when a shadow had caught her eye. Realizing it was probably a bird.

Looking up at the clear sky's wondering why it was such a lovely day when she was so sad.

After visiting hours were over she hugged her mother a sad goodbye before leaving with Meredith.

"Hey Rox," Meredith said in the parking lot.

"Yeah?"

"I hope we can catch up more often," she said before hugging her and waving goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne went to work as if it were a usual day. Her mother was going into surgery at ten for about four hours but had still insisted that she not come and waste her time. Her mother had more told her than insisted for her to come and when she did that Roxanne knew to follow her advice.

Roxanne would just have to text Meredith who refused to listen to her mother so Roxanne knew how the surgery was going. Roxanne had always been close to her mother but for some reason she didn't want her to be there when she had cancer.

She knew that it was probably because she didn't want her to worry but today she was a nerves wreck worrying about her mother.

She was texting Meredith even before Meredith had reached the hospital to see how her mother was doing. Roxanne actually admired how strong her sister was being throughout this. Meredith had always been the strong and outrages one, the one to try new things and never look back.

Roxanne always thought herself more timid and wary. She would analyse everything and never did crazy fun thing because they looked dangerous.

Once at work she had a pretty normal day of writing up interview questions she was going to ask and helping put the finishing touches on a previous report.

She texted Meredith like crazy, even through a board meeting they were having.

"Ms. Ritchie did you hear me?" Her boss asked.

"Sorry," she said before quickly looking down at the text she received.

"Is texting someone more important than the board meeting right now?"

Hal and every body seemed to be staring at her as her boss looked cross. They all knew not to text in a board meeting but she had to know what was going on.

With a heavy sigh she looked the boss straight in the eyes and admitted "My mother's in surgery right now I'm just checking to see if she's alright."

"Oh, I'm sorry then continue," he said still with slight anger in his voice.

Thirty more minutes into the board meeting there was a knock at the door before they asked Roxanne to come and see her visitor.

Roxanne's heart sank as she thought of the worst possible conclusion. When she saw Meredith outside in tears she begged for it not to be true, tearing up herself.

Meredith just paced over and hugged her as tightly as possible "Sorry, I'm sorry," she continued to say before Roxanne broke down in agonising cries.

Five minute later Hal had got the stupid idea that he could join the hug and in that moment she could have killed him.

"What the hell Hal!" Roxanne screamed at him.

"It's okay I just wanted to comfort you," he said coming up for another hug.

"By coping a feel?"

Before she could get to him Meredith came swinging and punched him in the jaw causing him to swing around and collapse.

Hours later Roxanne found herself speed walking down the street. Her sister had found a bar and drank herself under the table but Roxanne was to sad to even be doing that.

She could barely see through her tears and she didn't know where she was. She kept walking trying to go faster and faster.

She needed to get all the sadness, pain and confusion out of her. She didn't know why she thought this would work and she knew it didn't but if she stopped. If she broke down she would never make it out of that pit on despair.

She crossed to street not looking left and right. Right now she didn't care what happened, it was all bellow her. Nothing could hurt more than this.

Crossing from the middle of a road island she suddenly heard a loud screech beside her. She looked to the car, with puffy tear filled eyes. She could barely see the old fashioned black car and had no hope of recognizing the driver.

She cursed the universe for not killing her and continued to the other side of the road.

She heard a car door open before someone grabbed her arm before she heard a familiar voice.

"Roxanne?"

Her head snapped around to see a blue blur. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone let alone listen; she snatched her arm out of his grip and walked on.

He continued to try to stop her but she kept walking. Everything was behind her and she never wanted to look back, she never wanted to remember.

She wished she were allowed to walk to the end of the Earth and never look back but the world would not permit it. Her brain just hurt so much!

She heard Megamind calling her name again and again before her body was lifted up and carried away. A minute later being placed down on the back seat of the old car, before she heard him get on the front and speeding off.

She didn't complain, she just snuggled up to the seat and wished for sleep to take her. Sweet oblivion for just a second, or a minute but instead she lay there tears running down her face.

A long time later they stopped and a voice was enticing her out. As the familiar voice was controlling her body she just watched through her eyes as a puppet. It felt good that someone took control. For a while she didn't have to think or do anything.

She lay down on the leather couch and closed her eyes putting her hands together over her stomach.

She knew the voice moving her body, asking her questions, caring was that of the super villain Megamind but something in her trusted him. Like nothing she had ever known, his voice made a barrier against the pain and hurt. She had found her sweet oblivion.

"Roxanne," Megamind said, not wanting to ask or pry.

"Megamind," She spoke up wearily

She heard him talking to Minion but couldn't follow the fast paced conversation. She just lay there listening to the soft tone of his voice.

Like something controlling her body she opened up her eyes and searched for Megamind. Upon locating him she stood up and walked up to him, tugging on his cloths like a child trying to get his attention. She could see the concern on his face as he looked at her, searching for an answer.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hid her face in the crook of his neck. She could no longer muster tears; she just rested there faintly smiling for no reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Six months later she was laying in the attic of her mother's house looking through boxes and boxes of things. In her will her mother had left her the house and all the things inside of it whilst she left Meredith all her money and a few other belongings.

Meredith didn't really care about the money or want the house; she had said it brought back to many memories anyway. Meredith was a successful musician and singer so she didn't have money trouble or anything else like that.

Currently Roxanne was looking through photo albums of her mother and father when they were younger. She laughed at a picture of her mother making a piece sign up against her eye and pushing her lips together as if she were going to kiss the camera.

She finished the photo album with a smile before reaching down into the box and grabbing another.

She dusted off the cover to look at the gold letters 'Gold Years Picture Book' it read. She opened the book and looked down at the photos. Her mother and father were together holding her mothers pregnant abdomen.

Since she was the first born she knew it was her, slowly flipping the page to a photo that was as if the world had turned upside-down. Another pregnancy photo but there was her mother holding a blue baby that seemed to be smiling up at her. She quickly flipped the page to look at a few more pictures. In those Roxanne looked like she was already a few months old and there was Megamind making her laugh through the bars in her crib.

_What the hell was going on? _Another few pages and she was already walking, holding a crayon she seemed to be going to sit next to Megamind and draw with him.

As soon as the creepy album starting it seemed to end with more photos of her and Megamind, even one that depicted his second birthday when she was about a year and a half.

She looked fearfully back down into the box to see another 'Gold Years Picture Book' staring back up at her. She cautiously picked it up before opening it up.

She looked about three and Megamind four, they were laying asleep together, Minion asleep between them.

Painting together, at the beach together, camping together _what the hell was going on!_

The last few photos showed her mother pregnant with Meredith, she was reading a picture book to them on the couch. Then she saw the most disturbing picture, the last picture of the book. She was smiling, her cheeks were rosy and Megamind was kissing her on the cheek.

_Holy shit, how didn't she remember this!_

The book was finished and she desperately searching for another one but the box was empty. She tossed through a few more boxes until she found a few more photo albums; with a loud sigh she collapsed and smiled as her hand swept over the cover of the photo album. The book was completely different and to her disappointment when she looked inside there were no pictures of her and Megamind, there was no Megamind at all.

All the pictures seemed to be about her little sister's birth and a few where Roxanne seemed to be throwing a tantrum. She spent another few minutes looking through the other albums but there was no sign of Megamind at all.

Roxanne scanned over the two "Golden Years Picture Books" for reassurance she hadn't been hallucinating.

She needed answers and she needed them quickly. She stood up and patted all the dust off her skirt before leaving the attic. Roxanne hadn't been kidnapped in a few weeks and hoped it was about time for Megamind to come and kidnap her.

Later that afternoon she visited her sister at a café and made sure to walk all the way there and all the way home in the hopes he would decide to kidnap her.

"Hey Meredith," she said upon seeing her sister.

Her sister had her long hair tied back and was wearing big sunglasses. Roxanne noticed the thick white coat on the back of her chair along with her handbag laying on the floor beside it.

"When did you become scared of the sun?" she asked.

"Oh it's not that it's the paparazzi. I almost forgot what it was like living in a city as big as this," she commented when she removed the sunnies and put them down on the table.

"I can't believe I still miss that cheating pri-," Meredith stopped herself when she saw the waitress coming over.

They quickly ordered and Meredith didn't continue. Roxanne smiled softly as Meredith had spoken of her later husband. They had lived in the country side on a big property before Meredith had gotten a divorced.

"I know I need to get over him," she confessed "How about you make me feel better by telling me a prince has fallen madly in love with you," she joked.

"Not yet sorry," Roxanne giggled.

Roxanne grabbed out the two photo albums before looking around and telling her sister what she had found.

Meredith opened up the book and flipped the pages.

"Fuck!" she all but shouted, looking around and apologizing before closing the book quickly.

After Roxanne explained everything to her Meredith had never looked so bewildered.

"Photoshop," she commented "They didn't have photo shop back then, and who and how and," Meredith stopped herself again then looked to her sister for the answers.  
"I'm as much in the dark as you are."

"I have to get answers from Megamind," she almost whispered to her.

"How, by getting yourself kidnapped?" she asked sarcastically then when her sister gave her a look to confirm her theory she sat up straight and leaned in "seriously _that's _your master plan?"

"Yep," She admitted before defending herself "Every one knows the way you get answers out of someone is to let them think they're in control."

"Who knows that Roxie?"

"It's in all the movies… plus I am a reporter, my job is to get answers out of people."

"Well I think you should devise a better plan."

"He's gonna kidnap me anyway sis what better way is there?"

"Fine but tell him I want you home by ten, don't you kids be staying up to late," Meredith crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"What?" Roxanne laughed.

"That's not it yet, I've got more," Meredith jokingly threatened as Roxanne laughed "When he asks for your hand in marriage I want him grovelling at my feet for my acceptance."

Roxanne playfully punched her sister in the arm before receiving her coffee "Stop it."

Her sister suddenly stirred on by her punch leaned over to whisper in Roxanne's ear.

"And remember always use protection," Meredith sat back giggling at her own joke but broke out in fits of laughter when she saw Roxanne turn scarlet and visibly gulp.

Roxanne was so taken aback by the harmless joke; she opened her mouth to speak then closed it again.

After they had finished their coffees they walked out of the café arm in arm. Then came the media parade as flashes of light blinded Roxanne.

_So this was the paparazzi._

Roxanne decided to sneak away, her sister yanking her back. Removing her sun glasses her sister slung her arm over Roxanne's shoulder and held her close.

Roxanne looked to her smiling sister and tried to look as picture perfect as she was, even striking a few poses with her before she finally left.

Roxanne was always in front of a camera but that seemed like something else entirely. There must have been fifty photographers there. Even though Roxanne was thought to be Metro Man's girlfriend she had never received that kind of treatment.

_Oh the woe's of being a musical prodigy_ Roxanne thought as she walked down the foot path headed for home. She really hoped Megamind kidnapped her soon if at all and cursed her stupidity for wearing stilettos.

_What the hell was I thinking!_

Roxanne knowingly admitted to herself she kind of, just a smijen, the minute-st bit, wanted to look good for Megamind. Then she heard it.

Meredith's voice rolling around in her head and she was brought back to what she had said earlier.

Before she could look up at the screeching noise something was sprayed in her face and everything went black


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you smiling at?" Megamind's voice came as she began to stir.

Roxanne's eyes flew open and she looked to Megamind who was sitting in front of her trying his best to look devious.

She notice she had been smiling at what her sister had said to her and once again that day went another shade of red.

Megamind looked confused once again, one eyebrow going up as he leaned forwards in his chair.

Roxanne knew her sassy report self was back when she commented "Just remembering when you got your butt kicked by Metro Man a month ago."

Megamind rolled his chair over to her "I distinctly remember there were no posteriors being kicked."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night," she said as he rolled his chair to her side.

"My, my Miss Ritchie haven't we become big headed," swerving his chair around to the other side of her.

"Really you're gonna make that joke?" she asked before remembering her objective.

"Oh did you bring my bag with me there's a few-," she stopped herself to choose the right words "…Things I need you to see."

Megamind's face turned confused again.

"How about if you get my bag and answer a few questions I'll promise to be a good girl and scream."

"Oh Miss Ritchie you'll scream but we need not make a deal for that," He said, sliding his chair over to his consol and pressing a few buttons.

In a matter of seconds all of his scaring tools had been used up and Roxanne hadn't made a peep except to comment on his new flame thrower "It's always to cold in here anyway."

"Ahh," Megamind slouched down in his chair with a heavy sigh "You'll scream?"

"Extra hard."

Roxanne noticed he was considering before his voice called for Minion.

"Minion!"

"Right here sir." Minion said from across the room.

Roxanne smiled when she noticed a small blush on Megamind's cheeks when he realized his mistake.

He cleared his throat before speaking "Yes, well, could you fetch Miss Ritchie's bag for her."

"Yes sir."

A minute later he found her bag and brought it to Megamind, placing it in his lap.

"Can you undo my hands so I can get my things out of my bag?"

Megamind looked suspicious before he laughed over dramatically at her "Oh Miss Ritchie you temptress… you really thought I was going to fall for the oldest trick in the book."

"No, Megamind," she tried to stop him before he continued.

"Oh what did you hope to achieve?" He asked before continuing "That you could call your boyfriend and I'd just wait here to get arrested."

"No Miss Ritchie we are going too-."

Roxanne's patience had been expended. She needed answers and she needed them now, she couldn't wait for him to end his substantial speech.

"Megamind!" she almost yelled demanding his attention and stopping his speech.

"Firstly Metro Man isn't my damned boyfriend now can you and everyone else stop with that stupid rumour," she said taking a breath before starting up again "Secondly I'm not trying to trick you, for the love of god I'm not trying to tricking you."

Roxanne suddenly noticed she hadn't eaten since breakfast and was starving. She guessed that was partly the reason for her anger.

"Thirdly do you have anything to eat, I'm really starving?" She asked in a more submissive tone to show Megamind she wasn't angry.

Megamind just looked at her shocked.

Roxanne sighed and turned her head around to see Minion standing there just as shocked "Could I please have something to eat Minion?" she asked in her nicest tone.

"Certainly Miss Ritchie, I'll go and fetch you something."

"Thank you," she smiled noticing him smiling widely in return.

She turned back to Megamind. She knew she had to be patient with him and couldn't believe she had lost her head at him. He had been so patient and nice to her the night her mother had died and waited two months 'till he kidnapped her again.

"Megamind I'm sorry, I just- people thinking me and Metro Man are a couple kind of annoys me."

Megamind smiled charmingly at her "Having troubles are you two?"

"Seriously, he's not even my type!" she admitted to him.

"Type?"

"Yes type, like when you prefer yellow over green, or someone smart with a good sense of humour over the predictable charming hero," she said taking in a deep breath to regain her composure.

"Now can you untie my hands so we can get this dreaded day over with?"

"Why can't I just get it out for you?" he asked referring to the bag still in his lap.

She was ready to agree before she remembered what she drew when she was bored. Small chibi-esk drawings of Megamind riddled her note pad. She drew them making stupid comments with Minion and imagined how she would respond.

"Because it's rude to go through a lady's bag."

"I'm a super-villain remember," he said, going to open it.

"No!" she called "I'll…I will tell you… what I'm afraid of."

Megamind looked up at Roxanne for confirmation.

"If you untie me and answer a few questions I'll scream and I'll tell you what I'm afraid of, deal."

He considered it "Okay Miss Ritchie but if I see any suspicious behaviour," he threatened.

"Yes, yes I get it."

He untied her hands and let her snatch her bag up quickly and opening it grabbing two big books out.

Roxanne looked up to see he had frozen when he saw the golden scripture on the front of the photo albums.

"You've seen it before?"

"I-I have one and I remember when they were taken," he admitted with a gulp.

"You have one, let me see!" she almost demanded.

He gave her a strange look "No."

"Why not?"

"Because," he looked uncomfortable as he looked around the room "Because I'm the super-villain and captives don't demand things."

"Megamind, please I need to know."

"What do you need to know?" he enquired.

"How do I not remember this?"

"Miss Ritchie you mustn't blame your feeble human psychology but you were very young," he explained.

"But you remember?"

"Yes as you can clearly see, my brain works better and I remember everything."

"How did you end up staying with us?"

"The Warden thought that I was too young to be living in a prison so he sent me to live with your family. It seemed to work at first and I lived with you until I was nearly five but then I did something horrible and got sent back."

"What, what could a harmless five year old do to get sent back to prison?" she asked sadness and confusion riddled across her voice.

"Something I never want to talk about again."

"Please, Megamind?"

"Perhaps another time, and I may even show you that photo album if I can find it," he said willing himself to look evil "And if you be a good little victim."

"Do you mean the photo album you keep in the top drawer of your night stand sir?" Minion cut in, entering the room again, with food.

Roxanne looked to Megamind who yet again blushed before her yelling Minions name and turning away from her in his chair.

"Here you go Miss Ritchie, I'm sorry if it doesn't taste as good reheated, we had it for dinner last night," handing over a bowl of pumpkin soup with a spoon.

Roxanne dipped the spoon in and blew on it before she put it in her mouth and smiled "This is amazing, did you make this Minion?"

"No Miss Ritchie it was sir's cooking night."

Roxanne looked to the back of Megamind's chair wishing he would turn around so she could thank him.  
"Wow Megamind I never knew you could cook, this is the best soup ever!" she buttered him up hoping he would turn around to fully appreciate her compliment.

Her stomach silently cursed her for not eating sooner with slight nausea but the soup was too good to put down.

She was half way through in just a minute, before Megamind turned around to talk.

"It was your mother's recipe, of course I made a few impro-" he stopped "changes," he finished.

Roxanne admired his features for a minute before realizing how her mother's death had struck him "I'm sorry Megamind," she told him.

"For what do you have to be sorry for my dear Miss Ritchie?" he asked in his casual charming manure.

"I didn't know how hard it must have been for you when I confessed about my mum dying," she explained "All the while you were trying to comfort me you must have felt horrible yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

Roxanne groaned, rolling to the side of her bed and turning her alarm off before pulling the covers back over her and laying back do with a content sigh.

She had gotten home earlier than expected after Megamind was caught my Metro Man. This time he had been taken to jail but during this ordeal he still had time to quietly thank her for her screaming.

Roxanne blushed when she remembered his quiet voice whispering into her ear that she could be a movie star with her acting that night.

She also mentally reminded herself to tell Megamind her biggest fear.

After she had spoken to him he had told her when to scream before hastily calling Metro Man and then the night was over.

Roxanne was just about to fall back asleep before her phone went off again. Another groan came out before she picked her phone up noticing Meredith was calling her.

She flipped the phone open and put it to her ear before her sisters voice came through like a hurricane.

"I thought you said he was harmless, if I get my hands on that!" she ranted.

"Wow, what are you talking about?" she asked, rolling onto her back.

"The news shows you screaming your lungs out!"

Roxanne chucked over the phone. Even her sister was convinced "I was pretending to be afraid, he agreed to a deal that I screamed and he answered a few question."

Roxanne listed to Meredith think for a minute before answering.

"Well geez Roxie try to keep the whole BDSM thing you two have going on to yourselves."

Roxanne scoffed "We are not, we don't…oh goodbye," quickly flipping the top of the phone down and slapped it back onto her nightstand.

With another big sigh she fell onto her bed again snuggling up to the sheets before opening her eyes and looking up at the ceiling. It was Sunday and she knew she had things to do but her bed was so warm and cosy.

With yet another groan she pulled herself out of bed and got dressed before grabbing some breakfast.

Today she was going to visit her mother and then her father after that. She quickly drove past the florist on her way to the cemetery, picking up a bunch of yellow roses before getting in her car and driving off. Among other things her mothers favourite colour was yellow. Her favourite flowers were sun flowers but Roxanne had never seen them being sold at the florist.

Once in the cemetery she walked up the gravel path, admiring the fine gardens before finding her mothers plot.

Once there she placed the yellow roses down and stared at the headstone.

"Mum why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked.

Roxanne stayed there for another few minutes before walking off. She looked around before something caught her eye. Across the way there seemed to be a small plantation of sunflowers.

Roxanne decided to walk over, past her mother grave again and admired the newly growing flowers.

"It's the damnedest thing," an old mans voice called.  
"What is?" she asked looking around to see and old gardener.

"I tried cutting them down, pulling them up and spraying them with weed killer but they keep coming back," he explained coming over to look at them "I've decided to just let them be."

"Oh."

Another five minutes later she was near her car again. Looking back at her mother's grave and then the sunflowers, she noticed something.

The sun flowers spelt 'Bridget' in large calligraphy letters. Megamind could be the only one behind this. She faintly smiled at the kind gesture and wiped a tear away before walking to her car.

She drove back across town to the old cemetery and parked in the car park out side of it. She hadn't seen her father in so long, she was anxious. She looked out at the cemetery before quickly looking in the rear view mirror at the house behind her.

Roxanne took a few breaths before stepping out of the car and crossing the road. Walking as slowly as possible she walked up to the house before knocking gently on the door, slapping her forehead when she noticed the door bell and pressing it once.

Within a few seconds the door flew open before an older man in a suit nearly walked into her. When he noticed her his eyes went wider and he took a step back.

"Roxanne?"

"Hi dad."

"What are you doing here, I was just on my way to work," he told her.

"I rang the door bell."

"Oh that thing it's been broken for years," he pointed out still standing in the door way.

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes?" she said.

"I've really got to go to work," he exclaimed looking at his watch.

"It'll only take a few minutes I swear."

"How about you call me later and we can make an appointment. Maybe for a time when I'm less busy," he tried to tell her in his nicest possible tone.

"Dad I want to talk to you as my father not as the warden of Metro City prison," Roxanne pleaded with him for a few seconds.

The warden sighed heavily and then reluctantly invited her in.

Roxanne hadn't seen her father at his new house after her mother and he had divorced. She looked around at his neat abode, some would say too neat. Everything in its place and the bookshelf even seemed to be alphabetically ordered.

Roxanne decided to get right to business "So dad why didn't you ever tell me Megamind lived with us?"

"Very direct I see," he said before pulling his jacket back to put his hand in his pockets and sway back and forth on his heels obliviously uncomfortable with the line of questioning.

"I get that from you dad so are you gonna answer me?"

"What's there to tell?" he evaded.

"Well it would have explained a lot of things."

A few awkward minute past with no noise at all before she decided to go on "What did Megamind do to get himself sent back to that horrible place?"

This was one of the questions she needed answered and she was willing to do anything to get it. Be it screaming her lungs out or holding her father hostage.

"Look I don't know what you're getting at but Megamind deserved all that he got. He's nothing but a criminal."

"What are you talking about dad?" she said almost peeved "I saw the pictures, pictures of a harmless, sweet young boy not a criminal mastermind"

"You don't know him like I do, I spend nearly every day with him," the warden told her matter –factually.

"You don't know him!" she told him "I only see him every few weeks but I know more than you do."

"That boy is bad, I mean look at how many times he kidnaps you, it's not like he's taking you out for tea and biscuits like normal people do," he announced.

"Yeah well dad," he looked him in the eyes before walking to the door "It's a lot better than you have done in a long time!" she opened the door and then slammed it on her way out.

Visiting her father turned out to be a very bad idea. Roxanne decided she was just going to have to locate Megamind's secret hideout and pry knowledge out of him.

If it took all day to get what she needed to know out of him after he broke out of jail of course it would still be a hundred times less frustrating then talking to her father.

Roxanne stomped to her car before speeding home. She would have to spend all day looking up and checking out possible places Megamind would set up his base of operations.

A few hours into her search for Megamind's hide out Roxanne found herself scribbling away happily in her note pad. She was currently finishing up a drawing of herself asking where Megamind was as he snickered beside her.

She began to draw a picture of him with his mouth wide open as if saying something to her. After finishing with a big smile on her face she drew a speech bubble above his head.

"You know Miss Ritchie I'm not all that complicated as you think," she narrated as she wrote it down with a snicker.

Roxanne sat up abruptly, looking down at her drawing and then to her computer "It can't be that easy can it?" she asked herself.

She quickly grabbed her computer and went to her search engine before typing in 'scary places in Metro City' before pressing enter and looking at the results. She was disappointed at what she found.

"Really though I was on to something there Megs," she commented down at the drawing.

_God I'm literally going insane!_

Then she was struck by another crazy idea before typing on her computer again changing 'Metro City' to 'Metrocity' and once again pressing enter. Strangely enough only one site came up. Pressing on it Roxanne mentally crossed her fingers whilst it loaded.

When the page finally loaded after a couple of second that seemed like an eternity she stared down at the list of all Megamind's previous hideouts except one she notice at the bottom of the list.

Roxanne looked down at her cartoon Megamind and smiled before saying "Got you Megs."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Roxanne slowly drove past the building as she looked at it before driving on a few hundred metres to park amongst some trees. She quickly got out, sneaking through some shrubbery to find a way into the building.

She knew the building from the news. The old mining factory had been in the news when she had been in high school. The manager had had a nervous breakdown and went on a rampage, no one had been killed but all of the workers were convinced it was something in the mines that made him crazy.

Eventually they moved the factory after the mines had dried out of coal and the building was abandoned.

Roxanne was a few kilometres out of town on Mount Reedon and she could see the whole town through the trees, she would probably be able to see her apartment if there weren't taller building in the way.

After several minutes of walking around the compound Roxanne huffed as she looked around at the building. The front door seemed to be boarded up and the side doors were so old they wouldn't open if you rammed them with a car.

She had to get in, she needed answers, answers that Megamind could provide or she could get out of Minion.

She swung her leg to continue walking on around the build when her foot came to a sudden and painful stop.

"Ow, mother f-, ow, ow, ow," Roxanne shouted jumping up and down on one leg.

She looked down at the big hatch that had attacked her foot. Remembering that the building used to be a mining factory she bent down and opened the man hole.

Roxanne smiled. _I just found the secret entrance._

She stepped up to the hole to get in when her phones ringtone went off. She jumped back, quickly grabbing it out of her pocket and answering it.

"Hello, Roxanne Ritchie here," she answered looking around to see if anyone was there.

"Hi Roxie, Metro Man here," he exclaimed in his usual suave tone "Uh just letting you know Megamind broke out of prison again and to watch out."

"Really? That was convenient," she absentmindedly commented.

"What was convenient?" He questioned.

"ahh," Roxanne looked around trying to search for a convincing lie "I just decided to go visit a friend."

"Oh, do I know this friend?" he asked.

"You might have met him in passing once or twice," she said crouching down to sit on the side of the man hole.

"Roxanne you can tell me when you're on a date," Metro Man chucked heartedly.

"What, I'm not on a date."

"Right," he laughed even harder.

"Goodbye Metro Man," Roxanne said pouting.

"Bye Roxie and good luck on your 'not a date'."

"It's not a da-, oh I give up," she said slapping the screen of the phone down and climbing into the man hole.

As she reached the end of the ladder she smiled at a thought that made its way into her head. _Megamind is convinced I'm dating Metro Man and Metro Man has it in his head I'm on a date with Megamind._

"Honestly those boys are more alike than either of them care to admit," she admitted to the walls of the tunnel.

Roxanne pulled her phone out of her pocket once again an opened it to look down the tunnel. She continued to walk further into the tunnel before she came to another service shaft that would have to be right underneath the factory.

Looking left and right again she quickly scaled the ladder and opened the hatch to peek out.

Roxanne stared out over the renovated factory in utter awe. It looked completely different on the inside then it did on the outside. The whole place seemed to be renovated into a homey sort of hide out.

Roxanne got out after checking too see the coast was clear. She seemed to be in only one room in the building.

Taking in the room she sighed heavily when she saw her kidnapping chair. _Did the entrance really have to lead to the kidnapping room?_

As quickly as possible she snuck out of the room and into another when she heard some brainbots flying by. With another heavy sigh when they disappeared around the corner she looked around the room. It was a bedroom.

Slowly stepping further into the room she took note of the child like sheet covers on the bed. The bedding seemed to be covered in bats, moons and what looked like witch hats.

Roxanne blushed when she realized the bed probably belonged to Megamind. She walked over to it and sat down on the side of it, straightening her back as if the whole world were watching her. She took another brief look around the room before looking down at the night stand.

All alone stood a metal alarm clock with black bat wings pointing out of the sides of it. Roxanne lowered herself to see what the alarm was set to before sitting back up on the bed.

_I guess there really is no rest for the wicked._

Roxanne then proceeded to open the top drawer of the nightstand and peer in as if it were Pandora's Box. There it was with its golden letters staring right back up at her.

She carefully picked it out of the drawer and opened it up, there seemed to be a jumble of different photos of Megamind and her in it. She looked through the book she had aptly named the 'best of' at all the pictures.

She turned the page and looked down at one picture that drove her to tears. There Megamind was smiling up at the camera as her father taught him how to ride a bicycle.

She thought it strangely ironic that the same man who kept him imprisoned was the same man holding the bike steady as he rode.

Roxanne wiped the tears that came more readily away in a failed attempt to calm herself. _What could an innocent boy do to disserve a life filled with such grief?_

She looked through the book once again smiling a few times at some of the dorky pictures of herself. She laughed when she came to a picture much like the one where Megamind had kissed her only this time it seems she had kissed him but missed his cheek.

Roxanne was kissing him right on his lips, his whole face was a purple shade as he blushed. Roxanne's hand went to her lips, trying to remember the moment whilst she stared down at the photo.

Suddenly Roxanne was pulled out of thought at the sound of approaching feet and the soft sound of banter.

She looked around the room for a possible place to hide before getting up and all but pouncing into the inbuilt closet with the photo album in hand.

"Lunch is in half an hour sir," Roxanne heard Minion state.

"Okay I'll be there shortly," She heard Megamind's voice before a door opening and closed.

Roxanne heart beat faster and faster as she heard Megamind move around the room and past his wardrobe.

_Please don't open your wardrobe, please._

It was too late for prays when the closet doors came flying open and in front of Roxanne stood Megamind dressed only in his underwear.

"Surprise," she quickly said before he screamed.

Roxanne's hand quickly covered his mouth to cease his not so manly screams. She stood there frozen whilst he stared at her in shock.

Quickly Roxanne remembered who he was and took a step back in the unlit room, her eye wondering down the length of his chest before bitting her bottom lip.

_God he was ripped!_

Her mind had never felt more alive as Roxanne eyes tried to memorize every inch of his blue body, coming to the conclusion that he really must work out a lot. Roxanne's eye flickering over his lower half, her blush spreading over her chest when she saw _it._

_Shit he's turned on!_

Roxanne had to physically stop herself from gapping at him and moved to look at a random object in the room.

"Roxanne?" he almost whispered to her.

Roxanne got excited tingles down her spine when she heard Megamind say her name. It sounded so husky, so longing.

"Megamind," she replied breathlessly.

"Why are you here?"

She wanted to answer 'for him' oh god did she want that greedily but her words betrayed her "For answers."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Megamind's eyes searched hers with confusion and pain.

"Oh," he replied disappointedly.

Roxanne couldn't quite help herself when she took a step closer. She knew later on she would pretend to regret her decision but at that time it would at least answer one of her less serious questions.

Her right hand came to rest on his shoulder before snaking around his neck and slowly pulling his lips towards hers. She could have burst into laughter when she saw his eye widen and his pupils dilate.

First she softly swiped her lips against his warm, soft lips before deciding she liked the feeling and pressed her lips to his.

They both seemed shy before Megamind's hand came out of nowhere and rested on her hip, pulling her closer. In what seemed like a matter of seconds his tongue was exploring the inside of her mouth and their hands were all over each other. Megamind's other hand holding its strong grip on the top of her thigh, a few fingers softly cupping her ass.

Conventionally, with a normal man she would have slapped it away and said that they were moving too fast but Megamind wasn't anywhere close to being normal.

Quickly his lips were running down here neck, sucking at her skin.

She accidently let out a moan, moaning his name into the otherwise silent room. Roxanne heard him grunt a deep and masculine grunt that sent another wave of electricity down her spine.

_Okay maybe it was time to stop._

"Megamind," she said breathlessly into the air.

Megamind's lips only hesitated for a second before they made there way back up her neck to her plump lips.

"We need to stop," she said between passionate kisses.

Roxanne's curiosity had gotten her into this mess and now she had to back down. She had already gone too far. She didn't want to ruin everything she had built.

Temptation was slowly eating away at her usually controlled demeanour and she needed to stop. Not that she particularly wanted too.

"Stop!" she shouted accidentally.

Megamind all but jumped back, looking up at her with guilt in his eyes. It was obvious he thought he was at fault.

"I-I'm so sorry I-," he stuttered out, turning into a ball of nervous.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Megamind… I just didn't want to go too far too fast," Roxanne said, saying the last word incredibly slowly.

_What did I mean too fast, this was just a laps in judgment, that's all… right?_

"Too fast?" Megamind said blushing "So you intend to have more encounters like this do you? My, my Roxanne I'll make you my queen yet."

Roxanne was flabbergasted; he'd picked up on her error in words and turned it against her. Then she noticed his words.

"You called me Roxanne."

"Yes, what of it," he blushed, he liked that she notice things like that more than anyone else.

"You never do that, it's always Miss Ritchie."

"So? I've known you since you were a child and I am standing half naked in front of you," He defended, blushing furiously "I think I've earned the right to call you what ever I please."

Roxanne blushed, she could see Megamind was getting ready for her to slap him but she didn't want to, she liked that he used her first name.

"No I like when you call me Roxanne," she commented, hoping to ease his mind.

Megamind opened his eyes back up from his previous wince in anticipation of a slap. He was shocked, she liked when he called her by her first name? He knew they had been very close as children but never expected her to be friendly to him. He was a super villain after all, who would ever care let alone be friendly to him.

Roxanne giggled when she saw he had been caught of guard by the comment. There Megamind was standing nearly naked in front of her tearing up.

"Roxanne?" he asked almost begging her for an answer too her sudden change.

"I visited my mom at the cemetery and you won't believe what I found," she told him.

Megamind remained silent waiting for her to continue.

"Megamind I want answers, I need answers. I'll let you get dressed then you can decide if you want to give them," Roxanne said sincerely, walking from the room.

She didn't want to be sassy; she hadn't the energy nor the time. If he was willing to be truthful to her she was more than willing to be sincere and open to him.

She leaned against the wall waiting. About ten minutes in she was tapping her foot against the concrete impatiently. She went to the door to listen in, she heard water rushing. He was having a shower.

Roxanne finally decided to give Minion a quick visit to see if she could get some answers out of him and maybe even some cooking tips. She knew Megamind was a talented cook but after many years of kidnappings she also knew Minion had born talent in the area.

When she walked into the kitchen Minion turned around a little shocked at first before his face turned into a smile.

"Sir when you said you were going to change I didn't think you meant quite literally. You can't keep walking around as Miss Ritchie the brainbots might think you're an intruder."

"Ah, Minion," Roxanne pointed out.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm not Megamind," she told him.

Minion seemed to process the information for a second before he screamed and stepped back.

"Brainbots!" He yelled into the room before a noise came down the hall.

"No Minion," she tried to explain before a 'bowg' 'bowg' noise came up behind her.

Roxanne expected to already be taken away somewhere surely unpleasant but when she looked around a whole bunch of brainbots had lined up as if expecting something.

Minion scoffed "I warned Megamind, I warned him this would happen."

"What happened?" she looked to him then looked around at the brainbots. Curiously she gave one a pat and to see it moving into her touch.

"Something really bad… they've," he paused for effect, shivering in discussed "Gotten used to you."

Roxanne smiled a wide smile before looking back at the brainbots, petting them warmly, scratching them on the head. One of the brainbots moved forward with a wrench in its mouth, she grabbed it and as expected threw it right down the hallway.

As it flew she noticed the door to Megamind's room open and he stepped out. Roxanne breathed a sigh of relief when it just missed him head and flew further on before landing.

Then the brainbots came flying by him, tossing him around a bit before he crouched down a bit to dodge them.

Roxanne breathed another heavy sigh when they disappeared behind Megamind.

"Who the hell threw that wrench?" he yelled.

Roxanne smiled a big guilty smile and waved when he looked to her from down the long wide hall.

"Sir shall I fetch the knockout gas?" Minion enquired from behind her.

"No that won't be necessary Roxanne will be sharing lunch with us today Minion."

There they sat having lunch silently. Roxanne sipping the coffee Minion had given her before going beck to the vegetable burger. Even though there was not meat and instead a vegetable patty it was delicious.

"Megamind are you a vegetarian?" she asked taking a unladylike bite out of the burger.

"No but evil must always stay fit and healthy."

"Oh I heard you saying that once before but I never thought you were so strict about it," Roxanne commented with a mouth full of food.

"Yes well I also thought you ate with more grace, I guess we're all disappointed," he said, smiling slyly.

Roxanne gave him a deadly stare before swallowing her mouthful and bursting out in laughter.

Both Megamind and Minion looked thoroughly disturbed. Megamind still grinning widely, happy she was amused by his joke.

Roxanne took another big antagonising bite of her burger, smiling at him widely with sauce smudged on her face.

"Om my gawd, dis is delicious."

"Thank you Miss Ritchie," Minion said with a small blush.

Roxanne quickly finished her burger before Minion and Megamind were even half way through. She took a long sip of her coffee, thinking of questions she wanted to ask.

"Okay question time Megamind."

"Since you have answered a few questions I've had already and I've figured out the rest I only have a few."

Megamind tool a small bite of his burger, looking up at her and waited for the questions.

"Why did you plant those sun flowers for my mum?"

"When the Warden first brought me to your house, when you were still in your mother's stomach she accepted Minion and I almost instantly."

"Okay at first she thought I had been painted blue, but after several baths she accepted I was blue and whilst I was there, she cared for me."

Roxanne laughed "I bet she really did a number on you."

"It's not funny, Mrs Ritchie was stronger than she looked and more stubborn, my skin was raw for days," he replied pouting.

"What kind of baby was I?"

"Oh Roxanne I'd never met a more fussy baby," he smirked devilishly.

"I deny that allegation," she said crossing her arms and putting her nose in the air comically.

"You wouldn't stop making a fuss until 'Boo' would come and entertain you."  
"Boo?"

"Your foolish attempt at blue I think, which frankly… is racist," he stated.

"No it's 'cause you kept trying to scare me, which always made me laugh," she said between laughs "How do I remember that?"

"No matter how inferior your mind is it still retains everything from the moment you are born, you are just unable to access the memories unlike me."

"Sir I'll do the cleaning up, you and Miss Ritchie can continue your conversation in the living room if you like."

"Okay, thank you Minion."


	8. Chapter 8

Roxanne sat comfortably and leisurely on his black leather couch. She rubbed her hand over it, quickly realising it wasn't genuine leather and in fact most likely some kind of plastic.

"Megamind, why did you get sent back to prison?" She said, looking him in the eyes seriously.

Megamind seemed to think about the question for a minute or two before he looked back towards Roxanne, ready to answer.

"I did something really stupid and you got hurt because of it."

"What, what could be bad enough for you to be sent back to that place?"

"Your father, the Warden had decided to take me fishing," He began sighing heavily and looking away as he remembered the event "As usual you had complained your way into coming. Do I really have to go on?"

"I need to know."

"Fine. It had been stormy that day and I had lost by balance on the jetty we were fishing from. You tried to help me back up when we got swept away down the river," Megamind said taking a long breath "Next thing I knew we were on a river bank god knows where and the sun was going down. I climbed a tree to locate our position; we were in fact in the middle of a forest."

"That's right I remember now. You had been knocked out by a log and I had to swim you to the river back, we had been in the rushing water for hours, floating," Roxanne interrupted.

"That's right. It was becoming dark and you were nearly frozen so I made a fire too warm us up, I caught some trout to eat and built a small shelter."

"How is any of that your fault?"

"That night I learnt that bears love trout more than humans. One came up too our camp looking for some and ended up attacking us. I pushed you out of the way when at charged at us and you split your knee open," he continued, taking another deep breath.

"I grabbed a stick and light it on fire and scared the bear away but I dropped the flaming stick on some dry leaves when I went to your aid and it flared up. The whole forest burnt down before they found us and your father blamed it all on me."

"And you don't disagree?"

"I had grabbed for your hand when I felt myself being swept away. You should never have been there."

"You saved my life that night and got us both safely out of there," Roxanne explained.

"You were in hospital for a week due to my 'heroism'."

"Megamind the fact was I had begged to come fishing with you because I couldn't stand being away from you and I had also grabbed for you. I would have rather been lost and with you than safe and away from you," Roxanne heatedly debated taking a deep breath afterwards.

Megamind blinked at her for a second, shocked by her passion on the matter of his innocents. He then broke into a fit of loud laughter.

"I knew it," He stated through chuckles "You just can't resist my bad boy charms can you Roxanne."

"Seriously Megamind none of that is your fault," Roxanne said, frowning at him.

"If it had been Metro Man in my place he would have gotten you safely out of there."

Roxanne stared as Megamind admitted his thoughts to her.

"That's why he's the hero and I'm the villain. No matter what I do, how hard I try I can never compare to him. I can never be good enough," He admitted sadly.

Roxanne felt as is she'd just had all of the air sucked out of her lungs. She was just so shocked by what Megamind really thought of himself. Her heart broke for him whilst also warming.

_Megamind wasn't the evil mastermind everyone thought him… well not so much of the evil. He was still a pretty decent mastermind._

She wanted to reassure him of all his fears and insecurities. Wanted to tell him that he was always just as worthy as Metro Man, he just needed to put his skills to better use. She wanted to tell him that that day he had been her hero.

"Megamind," Roxanne started before her phone rang.

"Hello," she answered when she noticed it was her sister.

After a few minutes of listening to her sister talk, even laughing at a few of her jokes when Roxanne told her where she was she slapped the phone down.

"I have to go, I'm late for lunch with my sister," Roxanne explained.

"She sends her regards too," she added.

Megamind laughed devilishly.

"You must first tell me your deepest fear Roxanne. Remember, we had a deal," he stated before she stepped out of the door.

"My deepest fear is losing the people I care for most dearly."

Megamind frowned obviously wishing it had been snakes or something.

"That means you and Minion too, so take care of yourself Megamind," She said through a smile.

Roxanne noticed Megamind's cheeks turn purple with a blush. She closed the door and walked back to the tunnel hatch before hastily getting back to town.

She had had another lunch with her sister, trying for a whole ten minutes not to tell Meredith what happened.

Roxanne had failed miserably when she finally blurting out every little detail.

Meredith just laughed in the end, going on about getting a room or just asking him on a date already.

"Ha ha," Roxanne said sarcastically "It's not like that."

"It's exactly like that," Meredith said, sipping her iced-coffee.

Roxanne saw Meredith check her watch before quietly cussing.

"I gotta go Rox, I'm late," she said before grabbing her iced-coffee and running out of the café.

Roxanne sat alone in the café for another five minutes before deciding to leave. She was planning on spending her afternoon at work.

"Roxie?"

Roxanne turned around at the familiar voice to see Metro Man smiling widely at her, his white teeth somehow catching on a bit of light in the dime café and sparking at her.

"Did your date go well?" he asked when he walked over to her.

Roxanne both mentally sighed and smiled at the question.

"It went very well thank you," she said, deciding to give into his belief that she had been on a date.

"That's great, you'll have to introduce me to the lucky sucker sometime," he joked.

"I have a feeling you'll see him very soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Megamind laughed evilly when Minion removed the bag from his captive head. He turned around in his black chair to greet her just to be shocked when he did.

"Minion!" he yelled.

"Sir?" he asked in confusion.

"You got the wrong one," Meredith called, smiling devilishly herself.

_This was going to be so much fun._

Across town Roxanne got into the elevator going up to work.

It was Monday and so far it was going great. Hal was most likely late again so she hadn't been bothered by him and unusually she hadn't been kidnapped by Megamind this morning.

Roxanne had been convinced he was going to strike again which was unusual, she had never been wrong in the past.

_Oh well, it's not like I want to be kidnapped again._

Roxanne quietly hummed to herself when she noticed the young man giving her strange look.

"Luke?" Roxanne asked before smiling pleasantly at him "sorry it's just been a good day today."

He gave her another, more confused look before talking.

"My name is Nathan and I have no idea who you are lady."

Roxanne was shocked at his rudeness and that his voice sounded completely different to last time she met him.

"Megamind," she said under her breath, saying it as if she was swearing.

Nathan handed her a small business card "I know a guy who can get you help," he said before stepping out of the elevator.

Roxanne held the card tightly in two hands, looking down at the words printed across it. 'Psychiatric theory' was printed in bold purple letters with names of Psychiatrists written under it.

Roxanne quickly started plotting Megamind's death when she finally got off at the ground floor. She walked out of the building to soon hear screeching tyres coming her way.

As soon as the noise stopped in front of her she stepped to the side and grabbed for a doorhandle. Finding it quickly she jumped into the back the back seat of the old car and looked to the driver.

"Take me to Megamind," she demanded.

"Certainly Miss Ritchie," Minion said, confused by her willingness.

In under half and hour Roxanne and Minion were at Megamind's hideout and were getting out of the car.

Roxanne walked alongside Minion to the kidnapping room where she heard laughter coming from.

As soon as the door was open, she gulped at the sight of her sister talking to a laughing Megamind.

"And she ate the whole thing in one mouthful?" Megamind asked though breathless laughs.

"Yeah and it was flying everywhere," Meredith said mirroring Megamind.

When Roxanne's eyes met Megamind's she knew they were talking about her. By now Meredith had probably told Megamind every embarrassing story she had.

_Was this karma for some forgotten wrong doing?_

Roxanne frowned before stomping over to Megamind and slapping him thoroughly on the cheek.

"Ow, what was that for?" Megamind said rubbing his cheek.

"For Luke and kidnapping my sister," Roxanne said as Minion restrained her to another chair.

"I didn't kidnap your sister Minion did."

Roxanne's accusing eyes turned to Minion who was quickly tying her other hand up.

"You look exactly the same."

"No we don't," Both sisters said in unison.

"Anyway Miss Ritchie was just telling me about your seventeenth birthday Roxanne," Megamind said.

"Actually it's Miss Porter, Married," Meredith told him friendlily.

"Congratulations," Megamind commended.

"Divorced," Meredith corrected.

"Oh… congratulations!"

"Thank you," Meredith said.

_Oh great, they get along!_

Roxanne thought this must have been karma for overfeeding and killing Meredith's goldfish when she was eight, then covering it up by flushing it down the toilet and buying a new one.

"So I heard you two kissed yesterday," Meredith stated instead of asked.

Megamind turned purple before he looked to Roxanne for answers.

"You told her?" he asked.

"No you just did," Roxanne said when her sister began to cackle wickedly.

"You two should just get a room!" Meredith nearly screamed through laughter.

Roxanne looked at Megamind sympathetically. Unlike Megamind who hadn't really met Meredith before this, Roxanne had had years of practise with her.

Roxanne just sat back in her comfortable kidnapping chair.

"You kept the chair."

Megamind looked between her and the chair she was now lounging in, one eyebrow higher than the other on his face as a sign of confusion.

"Do know how expensive that thing was, not to mention the hours I spent trying to find my way out of IKEA. Of course I kept the chair," he replied.

"She gets a Lazy boy, when I have to sit on this piece of junk," Meredith complained.

"Yes Miss Porter, you are our very special guest, now prepare to be scared out of your wits," He said, rolling his chair over to a console to flip a switch.

Quickly the floor opened up to reveal an alligator pit.

Meredith looked blankly to Roxanne before turning to Megamind with an unimpressed look on her face.

"That camping trip with just mum was more comfortable than this," Meredith said to Roxanne who smiled.

"Just karma for telling Megamind about my birthday," Roxanne smiled and sat back.

Roxanne didn't know why she was enjoying this. She knew Meredith wasn't in any actual trouble but that still didn't warrant her gapping smile.

Roxanne smiled when she watched how hard he tried to scare Meredith, reminiscent on the times it had been her.

_Why am I reminiscing about being kidnapped?_

No matter how many times Megamind lost or how inferior he thought himself he still tried and tried again to impress her.

_Wait, impress me. He wasn't trying to impress me…was he?_

It had never hit Roxanne that Megamind had tried to impress her with his gadgets until now. She knew he constantly talked about how he would one day make her his queen and yesterday he did kiss her back but she only now realised he liked her.

Some of his devises had actually scared her but of course she never would admit that to him.

_Wait, do I want to impress him too?_

Roxanne came to the only logical conclusion… she liked Megamind. She, Roxanne Ritchie, star reporter and supposed girlfriend too Metro Man liked Megamind. Megamind, super villain and arch nemesis too Metro Man.

Roxanne screamed at the top of her lungs before she looked to Megamind who had looked back at her in shock and concern.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Roxanne looked wide eyed at Megamind for a minute before she moved her eyes to Meredith and opened her mouth before snapping it shut again. Her mind was full and empty at the same time. Full of questions and statements but she couldn't follow a single one, they were just travelling to fast for her mind to properly process them. She couldn't bring a single thought up and she needed to snap out of it before they all became too suspicious.

"Ah, sorry I-I just saw a massive hairy spider," Roxanne lied when she snapped out of her trance.

She wasn't actually scared of spiders in the least but she needed a convincing lie both Megamind and Meredith would believe and the only other lies she could think of is 'I think I left my oven on' or 'My leg just woke up'.

"Spider?" Megamind questioned.

"Yeah it ran over my foot," she lied again.

"Anyway we should probably get this kidnapping underway," Roxanne said.

"Huh?" Megamind asked, looking around the room for the accused spider.

"Calling Metro Man."

Megamind looked back at her from where he was looking under a table, smiling evilly and swivelling his chair over.

"Why, are you scared?" Megamind asked, sitting closer to her "Do you want to get out of this spider infested room?"

"Nope just bored," she answered, smiling back slyly "If you kidnapped me to bore me to death then ten out of ten."

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago when you were screaming," he told her whilst he moved his chair around her.

"A rare occasion that will never arise again."

"Oh Roxanne I think I can make you scream…" Megamind said from behind her.

Roxanne gulped when he finished the sentence in a whisper. She could feel his hot breath meet the back of her neck and tickle across the rim of her ear. The implication causing her to shiver as a wave of electricity made its way through her body.

"Temptress," he said into her other ear.

"We all know that will never happen Mr all bark, no bite," Roxanne said.

"Fine let's see who is really all bark, no bite," he said before calling Metro Man.

"Metro Mahn!" Megamind said dramatically.

"Megamind," Metro Man said back just as dramatically.

Megamind laughed wickedly before talking to Metro Man about what he had in store for him.

"Since it is double trouble this week I thought I'd make the reward a little sweater. We have our regular guest Miss Ritchie and a very special surprise guest Miss Meredith Porter," he said when the camera came around to both Roxanne and Meredith.

Minion pushed Roxanne's chair up against Meredith so the camera could zoom in on there faces.

"Roxie and…" Metro Man looked across to Meredith "MOR?"

"MOR?" Megamind asked Meredith.

"It's my stage name, Meredith Olivia Ritchie," she explained.

"MOR is your sister?" Metro Man asked Roxanne.

"Wow, sharp isn't he," Meredith said to Roxanne.

Roxanne couldn't help but smile and laugh under her breath, hoping the camera hadn't caught it.

"Don't panic ladies I'm on my way."

Both sisters sighed heavily. Did they even look as if they were panicking?

"Yes that is if you can make it past my brawn-bots and the annihilator in time, before they are dropped into a tank full of very hungry alligators," Megamind said before ending the video call.

"I'll give him a good eleven minutes," he said to the room.

"Give him eight," Roxanne replied.

"You're that sure he'll arrive in time?" he asked "Tsk tsk Roxanne you put too much trust into your hero," he told her, typing eight minutes into the countdown clock.

"No you always give him too much time," she said before smiling "You're going soft are you?"

Megamind gave her a genuinely offended face before he wiped a minute off the countdown.

"Roxanne, what the hell?" Meredith asked, looking to Roxanne smile at Megamind before sitting back in her chair calmly.

"I knew Megamind would never put seven minutes, he doesn't believe Metro Man would make it in time to save us so I made him," She explained loudly "This way Metro Man will arrive a few seconds before we get eaten making Megamind seem truly devious."

Meredith turned her head to see Megamind blush purple and turn his head away after Roxanne had finished her sentence.

"Honestly I don't get paid enough," Roxanne boasted.

"Would anyone like a cold beverage before Metro Man arrives?" Minion asked politely.

"I'd like an ice-tea thank you Minion," Roxanne said.

Roxanne watched Minion go over to Megamind as Megamind whispered his order to him. She noticed Megamind still held his purple blush, before her eyes met his for a few seconds. His chair once again flew back around to face away from her.

"Miss Porter?"

"I-I guess I'll have the same as Rox, thank you," she stuttered.

"Certainly."

With in another minute passing of the countdown they all quietly sat sipping there drinks.

Roxanne occasionally caught Meredith staring at her, Meredith's eyes quickly darting away when she looked back at her. She would smile faintly and look away when Roxanne caught her eyes in time to look into them.

Soon after they had finished their drinks the count down was only on one minute and Roxanne anticipated going home.

"Sir if Metro Man is going to show up we should really get out of here," Minion said.

Megamind remained silent as he tapped his shoe on the floor impatiently and watched the clock tick down with crossed arms.

"Sir?"

He still remained silent.

"Megamind get out of here," Roxanne ordered.

"What if he doesn't make it in time?" he asked worriedly.

"Pressure pads," Roxanne replied.

"You noticed?"

"Star reporter, remember," she said.

With that Megamind was gone from the room and the clock hit thirty seconds.

"Rox, what do you mean pressure pads, what if Metro Man doesn't make it in time?" Meredith asked; panicking.

"There's a pressure pad under your chair, if there is still weight on it the timer will not hit zero," Roxanne explained reassuringly.

Per Roxanne's plan, when the countdown hit ten seconds the ceiling cracked open to reveal Metro Man, floating down to their aid heroically.

"That was cutting it closer than usual, Megamind is becoming eviler by the day," he said as he flew them both home.

Both Meredith and Roxanne stayed silent as they flew, mentally smiling at each other.

"So Roxanne, your sister's MOR, the famous musician and singer songwriter," Metro Man said, trying to spark up conversation.

"I think it's more like 'So Meredith, your sister's Roxanne Ritchie, star reporter and not so secret genius'," Meredith said smiling at her sister.

"To tell you the truth I've been a huge fan for years," Metro Man said embarrassedly.

"Of her or me?" Meredith asked.

"Both," he said, laughing heartedly.

"Well maybe I'll give you a few lessons one day."

"Really?" he asked almost sounding excited.

"Sure."

Roxanne looked across to the city they were flying towards, noticing Metro Man was flying unusually slowly as he chatted away to Meredith. She also noticed his voice was higher than it usually was.

_Metro Man has a crush and is possibly star struck by my sister._

She silently laughed to herself as they continued to chat away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"What's up Mere?" Roxanne asked Meredith over the phone.

"Oh nothing," she answered quietly.

"Are you okay, you been acting strangely ever since Megamind kidnapped you?" Roxanne enquired.

Roxanne heard nothing from the other side of the phone for thirty seconds before she heard Meredith sigh heavily.

"You really like him don't you?" Meredith asked softly.

"Like who, Metro Man?"

"No, Megamind."

Roxanne thought the question over in her head. She needed to find the right words to answer.

_What 'right' words. It's a yes or no answer._

"Yes," She admitted.

"I thought so," Meredith said.

"That night when you were talking to each other you had so much energy in your eyes and when I looked at Megamind he had the exact same look."

Roxanne silently listened to her sister, remembering yesterday's events.

"And then you trusted Megamind. You trusted him completely and it was almost hard to watch."

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, I'd never seen that kind of invisible and unbreakable bond before. Not with Mum and Dad and not with me and Kyle… I don't know, I guess I was sort of envious of you two," Meredith confessed.

"Envious, I'm in love with a super villain, what's there to be envious of?"

"Well at least you know that he'd never hurt you or do you wrong."

Roxanne once again stayed silent. She thought Meredith's statement was for the most part correct.

"What are you gonna do Rox?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know, what is there to do?"

"Tell him," Meredith declared.

"And then what?" Roxanne asked seriously.

This wasn't a movie where, in the end you ride off into the sunset. It was the real world. There were no happily ever afters.

"I am both envious of you and am glad I'm not you. Your life is so complicated, but remember…"

"What?"

"The hardest things in life are always the most worth doimg," Meredith placated.

Roxanne laughed at the quote. Her mother used to tell her that all the time when she was young. It had made Roxanne brave when she was scared and strong when she was weak. Hopefully this would be one of those times and that she would be able to see it through to the end.

"Okay Mum," Roxanne said smiling.

"You're welcome," Meredith replied cheerily before hanging up.

The rest of the week went by very slowly with nothing interesting to speak of except that her not so trusty camera man had disappeared. She had even done a report about it on the news and interviewed the policemen investigating it but nothing had turned up. The policemen speculated that he had just skipped town due to his massive debts but even that still left some unanswered questions. He had just paid off half of his debts and the other half had been paid off by an anonymous third party just after his disappearance.

Roxanne tried to forget about the whole thing as it was just to over the place for her. She was probable not going to get answers and she hated not getting answers not to mention she had other things to worry about.

It was now Saturday morning and she was once again trying to hunt down Megamind. He had cleared out his other hide out due to Metro Man's intrusion and she couldn't just wait for him to kidnap her again. That would just cause more problems.

Roxanne wanted to talk to him privately, without Minion and possibly the whole city listening in. She would also like to have all her motor functions instead of being tied up to an uncomfortable chair.

Roxanne tapped her pen in her note pad as she looked down at it. She had drawn a small cartoon of herself admitting to Megamind that she liked him but for some reason she could not draw him responding. She just could not deduce what kind of response Megamind would give.

"Oh Megamind if only you were a normal boy and carried a phone on you," Roxanne said down at the drawing.

She secretly liked that Megamind was no where near normal. To her normal meant boring, it meant a 9 to 5 at the office before going home to become a couch potato. Maybe normal wasn't as bad is she thought but she would have to find the right person to be normal with and right now that person was turning out to be Megamind.

Megamind was a great many things but she didn't think boring normal was on that list.

_Megamind I'll just have to make you boring._

Roxanne rolled over onto her back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had no idea how to find him this time. Last time she used an internet site to find him but there were no more places on the list so how was she going to find him?

Roxanne rolled off her back apathetically before putting some music on.

She grabbed for one of Meredith's earliest CD's before putting it in to her stereo in her Kitchen/living area, humming to _Day and Night_ as she made herself breakfast.

A few songs in and after some embarrassingly bad dancing there was a ring at the door.

"I'll be right there," she called, quickly turning off the music and putting on some jeans.

Roxanne walked to the door, forgetting to check through the peep hole before answering.

"Megamind?" Roxanne asked as he quickly pushed his way inside before any one saw him.

"What are you doing here?" she enquired, walking over to the bench where her toast was before taking a bite.

Megamind looked around at her apartment quickly before looking back at her "I-I just wanted to see how you were."

"I've been all over the news, why didn't you just switch on you're television?"

"One of the brainbots bit on the cables, blowing up the television and every light in the liar," he told her in admission.

"Oh… well I'm doing fine. You don't usually check up on me after I've been kidnapped."

"How's Meredith?" he asked, changing the subject.

"She's also fine."

"Good," Megamind said, looking around at anything that wasn't her.

The conversation had met a dead end and Roxanne was left eating her toast as silently as possible as awkward silence crept in.

"Do you want some coffee or hot chocolate?" Roxanne asked him, trying to start up conversation again.

"Hot choc-late?"

"Yeah it's a chocolaty drink, I'll make you some," Roxanne said excitedly.

Roxanne switched her kettle on before her home phone began to ring. She quickly grabbed the phone answering it cheerily.

"How's your search for mister perfect going?" Meredith asked.

Roxanne took her time to check her watch before answering her question.

"You called an hour ago," Roxanne replied.

"Yeah I just need to know every juicy detail, now stop avoiding the question."

"Well…" Roxanne quickly cleared her thought "He's here in my apartment," she said quietly.

Roxanne quickly pulled the phone further away from her ear as Meredith cursed and laughed loudly.

"Put the phone on speaker phone, I want to talk to Megamind," She shouted through scheming laughter.

Roxanne sighed heavily, placing the phone down whilst her kettle came to the boil.

"Hey Megamind!" Meredith all but shouted.

Roxanne watched Megamind jumped back, startled by the noise.

"The phones on loud speaker," Roxanne explained.

"Oh," He said, looking up at her, unsure "Ollo," he answered

Meredith merely laughed more hysterically.

Roxanne quickly made hot chocolate, listening to Meredith and Megamind make pointless banter.

"Here try it," Roxanne said, handing Megamind a cup of hot chocolate.

"So Rox are you going to, you know, tell a special someone something?" Meredith asked trying to sound inconspicuous.

"Ah…" Roxanne answered anxiously.

"You have to do this," Meredith insisted.

"Okay bye," Roxanne quickly finished before hanging up on Meredith.

Roxanne turned around to face Megamind anxiously. Luckily he had his eyes closed as he drank his hot chocolate, smiling softly when he took another sip.

Roxanne smiled, nearly laughing. Megamind seemed so soft and warm at the moment, not like his usual self. He wasn't pretending to be evil or self assured, he was just him.

_That is the kind of man I can fall in love with._

"Megamind?" Roxanne asked anxiously.

"Hmm," he answered.

Roxanne smiled again, beginning to get giddy.

"Well lately I've been thinking…"

Megamind opened his eyes back up, giving her a confused look.

"And… and I think I just might…"

"Don't tell me you hate me?" Megamind asked anxiously "I swear I didn't mean it when we were kids I just…" He tried to explain before being interrupted.

"It's not that Megamind."

"Then what, don't tell me your moving to another city?"

"Nope, not that either."

Megamind silently asked her to finish, excepting the worst.  
"Okay, you have to promise you won't laugh."

"I promise."

"I think that I just might… like you," She answered, fiddling her fingers around anxiously as she looked to him for a response.

Megamind's eyebrow was once again raised as a sign of confusion.

Roxanne sighed heavily, now was not the time for Megamind to be dense.

"What I mean is that I fancy you."


End file.
